bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Johnny Vincent
Fighting Johnny Vincent is the final mission in Chapter 3. The Mission Intro This mission starts immediately after The Rumble. Johnny has just knocked Jimmy down with a haymaker when the cops show up. He and some of his Greasers run. Johnny gets on a bike and rides off, Jimmy chases him on a bike of his own. The cops manage to bust Norton, giving them a head start. Walkthrough The Chase Jimmy has to ride away from the police on a bicycle. If the police car hits him and knocks him off the bike, the mission restarts from the beginning of the chase scene. Jimmy follows Johnny down a dirt road that runs southeast from the Tenements. The police try to follow them, but it eventually gets too narrow. As Jimmy follows Johnny up a hill, the Greasers suddenly pull a chain across the road. Jimmy is flipped off his bike and he flies into the Junkyard. Johnny is waiting on his bike brandishing a length of pipe. The other Greasers are standing on the old cars surrounding a large circular dirt area. Fighting Johnny Johnny rides around on the bike too quickly to be chased and thrown off of it, swinging his pipe at Jimmy, while the rest of the Greasers shoot at Jimmy with slingshots and throw eggs and stinkbombs. Petey inexplicably appears, and asks Jimmy to knock the Greasers out so he can get to a crane. If Jimmy does so, Petey turns the crane on and Johnny's pipe and bike get stuck to the crane's electro-magnet, forcing Johnny to fist-fight. He has better attack skills than Derby, including the haymaker and high front kick that goes through Jimmy's block, but his defense is not that good. Jimmy can also smash some crates around for Soda Can if he needs to refill his health. Johnny can't be thrown off his bike, but Jimmy can also use his slingshot to attack him while he's on it. He can be defeated this way. Ending If Jimmy loses, the mission starts over from when Jimmy fell off his bike into the junkyard. If he wins, Johnny, defeated, says that Jimmy can have Lola. Jimmy tells Johnny that he doesn't want Lola, which shocks him. He says that he did it to prove he was tougher so the Greasers would quit bullying weaker kids, and that Johnny worked for him now. Trivia *Vance is the only Greaser who does not appear in the mission. *If Jimmy uses the slingshot to knock Johnny out while he's on the bike, he will drop his pipe. It sparkles like an object Jimmy can pick up, although he never gets a chance since the cutscene starts immediately after Johnny is knocked out. *Petey has several dialogues as he runs past each Greasers Jimmy knocked out. However, if Jimmy knocked out all the Greasers right-to-left, Petey will still stop after each defeated Greasers for his dialogue, despite the course is already cleared. Mission video =dS9eL-vQuOQ Category:Missions Category:Chapter 3 Missions Category:Storyline Missions Category:Boss fights